To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 5
I got to the camp fire just before Chiron started making his announcements. I could tell everyone wasn’t interested and just wanted him to start the fire, as even with the magical borders, the cold could still be felt by everyone. As I looked around, I saw Aisling sitting with the Athena campers and when she saw me, she stuck her tongue out at me, most likely for ignoring her challenge. I also saw Kimi sitting on a log next to the spot Chiron normally stood during this event. “Without further ado,” Chiron said. “Let’s start the camp fire.” He took out a match and started striking it against the side of the box, but it just scraped harmlessly. Chiron looked at the match a bit annoyed. “Bad match,” he joked as he let out a smile. He picked another match from the box and started striking it, but this one managed to light and he dropped it into the fire pit. The magic of the camp fire turned the small match into a raging inferno in a matter of seconds. “There we go.” He and a few of the other camp counselors started passing around marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate bars to make smores. A few of the others were passing around the cups we use for meals that magically refill themselves. Most of the campers asked for hot chocolate and the cups filled up with the hot drink, but I asked for some eggnog. I liked the drink and it was close enough to Christmas where it didn’t feel weird to drink it. I was so wrapped up in my drink and slowly melting marshmallow that I didn’t notice the figure that had moved to sit next to me. “So I get to stay in the Big House until I am claimed,” I heard a voice say, but the shock made me almost jump out of my skin as I spit eggnog out of my mouth and it splashed into the fire, making it flicker a bit. “Oh sorry, did I surprise you?” Kimi said as she patted my back while I choked on my drink. After a minute and some laughs from the Ares and Hermes cabin, I managed to calm myself down as I swallowed some air to help clear my throat. “No, I’m ok. It’s just I didn’t see you there,” I said. “Well good for you. I mean the rooms in the Big House are a lot nicer than the cabins. Well almost every room, I mean the attic is kind of creepy at night with all those old souvenirs.” “I am staying in the room next Rachel’s. Chiron told me she was the camp’s Oracle and could see the future,” she said, as if the idea amazed her. “Well kind of. I mean listening to a prophecy is like listening to someone explain a book, but they took all the spoiler’s out. I mean the only time anyone ever gets a prophecy is when…” I explained, but Kimi’s eyes seemed to go out of focus as I talked. “Something is wrong,” she said in her dream like state and I wondered if she was trying to finish my sentence. Just then, everyone let out a gasp and I turned my head to see the fire turn a shade of blue. However, as I looked at it closer, I noticed that it wasn’t the magic of the fire that was making it appear blue. “Is that water?” I heard Steven of the Nemesis cabin asked. Another camper from the Poseidon cabin walked up and waved her hand over the flame, causing it to react to her motions. “This is definitely water,” she replied and everyone started questioning what was going on. Just then, a girl with bright red hair and glowing green eyes walked into the center of the campers and all eyes looked to Rachel, the Oracle. “Whoever can claim the sword shall lead the quest, For the elements themselves are in great unrest. Fire itself was attacked and taken, And lesser beings have started to awaken. The earth shall give the answer you seek, To stop the fighting before it reaches its peak. He waits for you at the canyon’s base, So travel to the sunset to find his hiding place.” Rachel then fell to the ground as a few campers grabbed her and sat her down. They made sure she was alright as she blinked her eyes a few times a rubbed her head. “I never get used to that,” she complained as she brushed off the people taking care of her. “I’m fine, now tell me what I said.” The councilor of the Athena cabin showed Rachel a note book she always carried. Her name was Shizune and she always carried around a not book to write things down. She claimed it was because she had so many thoughts in her head, she had to write them down to keep everything on track. However, I think she was just forgetful as I would frequently see her going to get something out of her cabin, only to come out empty handed as if she forgot what she went there for. “So what is this sword she mentioned in the prophecy,” Thresh said, as he was the head of the Ares cabin. He pulled out a sword from behind its back and started swinging it around. “I’m sure if it is a sword, the Ares cabin should lead the charge.” Just then, there was a roar of thunder and everyone looked up as the clouds parted in a perfect circle leading up to the sky. A bright light streaked across the sky and I mistook it for a shouting star until it fell through the circle in the clouds and landed right in the middle of the fire pit, dispersing the water in all directions and creating a shock wave that knocked everyone back. As I got to me feet, there stood a sword in the pit and it glowed with immense power, as if it was still hot from falling from the sky. “That answers that question,” Chiron said as he walked up to the sword an inspected it. He gave it a quick tug, but strained against it as if it was heavy, but it didn’t move. “Well now, do we happen to have any kings around that could pull the sword from this pit?” Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page